Germany
Germany is one of the playable civilizations from World War I and World War II, alongside Russia, the United States, United Kingdom and France. Advantages of Germany *Germany's buildings are built faster. *Universities are free. *Citizens collect Wood faster. *Citizens collect Food from Farms faster. *Some units can fire a Chemical Attack. *Charts about enemies military and economic status are available. *Soldiers can be promoted which makes them live longer. *Moving units take less damage than usual. *Germany don't need/can't build Houses. This allows them to use their Wood for other things in the beginning. History Otto von Bismarck succeeded in unifying the German states into a single Germany in 1871. The Franco-German War had established the German army as the most powerful on the continent. By the start of World War I in 1914, the army had only gotten stronger. Germany adopted a strategy called the Schlieffen plan to fight a two-front war. German forces invaded France, hoping to knock the French out of the war quickly. The plan then called for a rapid shift to the Eastern Front to deal the Russians a fatal blow before they could fully mobilise. Stiff Allied resistance, however, caused the Western Front to bog down into trench warfare. German forces held their ground in the West and won victories in the East with their Central Power allies. Russia withdrew from the fight in 1917 following the Revolution, but the US entered the war that same year, negating any advantage. Ultimately, in 1918, the combined might of the Allies forced Germany to accept surrender and the harsh terms of the Treaty of Versailles. The Treaty, among other things, called for a much reduced German military. The best soldiers and officers were retained. In 1933, the Nazis under Adolf Hitler seized power and began to rebuild the military from this core. The German war machine cut its teeth in the Spanish Civil War (1936-39). Then, in September 1939, German forces invaded Poland, beginning World War II. Troops, tanks and planes swarmed over Europe using a blazing new tactic called “blitzkrieg.” Scientists and engineers developed unrivalled weapons like the King Tiger Tank and new technologies such as jet engines and even rockets that powered the V-2 ballistic missile. Once again, it took the united strength of the Allies to overcome Germany, which, at the height of its power in 1941, controlled territory from Paris to near Moscow and from Norway to North Africa. Ground Units: Soldat (World War I) --> Neuer Soldat (World War II) A7V Tank (World War I) --> Panzer IV Tank (World War II) MG42 Machine Gun (World War II) Sergeant (World War I & World War II) Mortar (World War II) King Tiger (World War II) 38mm Anti Tank Gun (World War I) --> 88mm Anti Tank Gun (World War II) Bertha Siege Howitzer (World War I & World War II) Naval Units U-Boat (World War I & World War II) Konig-class Battleship (World War I) --> Bismarck Battleship (World War II) Troop Ship (World War I & World War II) Air Units Fokker Biplane (World War I) --> Fw-190 (World War II) Zeppelin (World War I & World War II) Heinkel Bomber (World War II) Civilian Citizen Fishing Boat Abilities Chancellor's Address - Upon hearing emotive oratory from the German Chancellor, all your troops are instantly restored to full health. Spy Report - Undercover agents in the field report on an area of your choosing, lifting fog of war in that area. TNT - the widespread adoption of TNT increases the blast radius of explosive area-effect weapons. Physical Education - adopting compulsory physical education increases the health, speed and attack of all your Citizens. Blitzkrieg - When the devastating blitzkrieg tactic is used on a group of enemy troops, they take greater damage in battle. Black Forest - Plant trees in a location of your choice, instantly reforesting an area. Battlefield Deception - Employ this tactic on a group of your enemies. The resulting confusion causes them to attack their closest target, whether friend or foe. Unique Buildings Rocket Base - This special ability, built by German citizens, manufactures and launches V-1 & V-2 Rocket missiles at targets you select. Brandenburg Gate - German unique wonder building generates gold everytime during gameplay as Germans. Buildings Town Center - trains citizens to gather resources and construct buildings, researching economic abilities also. Settlement - a drop off point for your resources gathered by Citizens, it can be also turned into a Town Center. Armory - researches economic abilities for your civilization, Barracks - trains Infantry based units to attack enemies Tank Factory - creates Tanks and other Armored Vehicles Siege Factory - creates Artillery and Anti-Aircraft pieces. Airport - creates Fighters and Bombers to attack your enemy. Dock - creates Fishing Boats, Naval units such as Battleships, Submarines and Aircraft Carriers. University - researches abilities for your civilization. Granary - this is where your citizens will gather food Tower - a defense building that attacks ground units Anti-Aircraft Gun - attacks enemy units such as Fighters and Bombers. Wall - prevents your enemy from entering it also build gate. Fortress - houses your troops anytime incase of offensive attacks from your enemy. See also * * Category:Civilizations